


Can Everything Just Shut Up? Except You Two

by YaBoiTheGurl



Series: These Kids Have Problems (Don't Worry, They Help Each Other) [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Bless these children, Christine Is Gorgeous, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jeremy Has Mental Issues, Jeremy Is Handsome, M/M, Michael is Amazing, Multi, Sad and Sweet, Trans Jeremy, Trans Male Character, cuddles!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaBoiTheGurl/pseuds/YaBoiTheGurl
Summary: In other words, Jeremy's got anxiety problems and Michael and Christine are the best! date-mates! ever!





	Can Everything Just Shut Up? Except You Two

**Author's Note:**

> wowow i really like putting off my feelings on Jeremy apparently. I promise I love the boy and I have happy stuff for him. Somewhere. Oh, right here, here's a happy stuff: Christine and Michael. Wowow okay enjoy

Jeremy tapped impatiently on his thigh as his dad babbled on about the game he was playing. His dad would ask him a question about the game, a question he wouldn't know the answer to, and he would be so persistent on wanting to know the answer.

In other words, Jeremy felt an annoyed feeling in his chest that wanted to suffocate him. His dad kept talking next to him but his voice sounded so loud, and the cars outside were so loud and the man next door building something in his garage was so loud and the game music was so loud and everything felt so loud. He couldn't take it. So he messaged Michael first, told him what was happening even though he wasn't really sure what was happening. Michael hadn't messaged him back for a couple of minutes, but was soothing nonetheless. It didn't still the angry throbbing in his head but he appreciated the attempt.

Jeremy had messaged Christine the same time he messaged Michael, and she answered him a lot quicker than Michael did. She tried to distract him from whatever he was feeling rather than try to talk about it. She offered to call, but Jeremy didn't think he could survive a phone call with anyone right now. She was understanding, as she always was, and it didn't stop her from shooting into a conversation bout plays. At some point in the conversation, Jeremy wondered if he was experiencing a sensory overload, like Christine does sometimes.

Jeremy thought talking to Michael and Christine would get rid of this stupid feeling, but it never left, so he asked Michael if he could come over. Of course, Michael said yes and that he would be over in a few. He sent a text to Christine, asking if she wanted to hang out with him and Michael, and, of course, she said yes, she'd be ready in a few.

When Michael arrived at his door, Jeremy's dad shot into a conversation about the game he was trying to play and Jeremy felt his skin boil and his eyes burn. Michael made his answers short, and smoothly slipped in Jeremy staying at his home for dinner and a sleepover, to which his dad said yes. As they left the house, Jeremy saw his dad shut off the console and momentarily felt awful, because this was originally just supposed to be them bonding and hanging out, and he just ruined it. He stared at his lap when he got into Michael's PT Cruiser. What the hell was wrong with him?

He barely remembered to tell Michael to pick up Christine, but it seemed he was already heading that way, because they showed up a few minutes later and Jeremy knows for a fact that it takes at least ten minutes to get to Christine's house. When she steps outside, she's wearing this really pretty skirt and it swishes against her legs when she walks and for a moment he realizes he's the luckiest man on Earth. Then he backtracks and thinks the luckiest person on Earth _twice _. Jeremy looked over at Michael, who also noticed Christine's outfit, and was smiling the biggest smile, because that's _their _girlfriend, and she's fucking _gorgeous _.______

______When she got into the car, Michael made a comment about her outfit and cooed at her when she stuttered and turned red. Jeremy's heart fluttered, he loved making this usually confident and collected girl so caught off guard and flustered. He voiced this thought aloud. Michael agreed and Christine whined from the back seat, covering her face. She's so precious, bless her._ _ _ _ _ _

______It was blissfully perfect for a few moments, just seeing Christine and Michael made him feel light, but the heavy weight of his skin came back and Jeremy was frowning again. It was similar to when he had his bad days, how he didn't feel comfortable with his body, and he would just lay on his back with his shirt off and his binder showing for the world to see if they just peeked through his window. Which. Actually sounded so much better right now. If they could just get to Michael's basement he could shuck his heavy sweatshirt and tee to some corner and just hide under Michael's comforter, maybe get some cuddles. Maybe he'd feel so much better._ _ _ _ _ _

______But this feeling he felt on his skin was different than that. It felt like there were spiders crawling on his skin but they were on fire and icy cold at the same time. He felt tears prick at his eyes again. God. Why did he have to be like this? What was wrong with him? Jeremy buried his face in his hands and groaned, feeling as if he needed to tremble and shake off this feeling, but unable to._ _ _ _ _ _

______Michael's hand rested on his knee, his eyes trained on the road but flickering worriedly over to him every few moments. Christine ran her fingers through his hair as best as she could from her seat, murmuring sweetly at him. Peeking through his fingers, Michael's hand looked blurry on his lap, which looked equally blurry. His whine was muffled by his hands and he trembled, but it didn't shake the feeling off like he expected it to. That only made him more upset._ _ _ _ _ _

______"We're almost there, Miah," Christine soothed from behind him, shooting a slightly panicked look at Michael, who mirrored her expression through the mirror. Jeremy bit his lip hard, sniffling into his hands. He wouldn't cry, not until they were in private._ _ _ _ _ _

______As soon as the car stopped, Michael and Christine made quick work of getting Jeremy inside and away from any prying eyes he thought were there, and when they were downstairs, Jeremy realized he didn't want to take off his sweatshirt anymore. Instead, he tried to wrap himself up tightly in it, groaning when it didn't suffocate this _stupid fucking feeling _.___ _ _ _ _ _

________" _Miah _, baby boy," Michael cooed, hugging Jeremy tightly. Jeremy whined and hid his face, letting the tears spring freely. A sob weakly made its way out from his throat, and Michael shushed him, "You're okay, handsome boy. You're okay here, it's quiet and there's no one else here. Just me, Christine, and you. It's all quiet, and no one else is here. It's only us."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jeremy realized that Christine was, indeed, there, rubbing his back soothingly humming gently into his ear. Jeremy recognized the song from a musical she mentioned and tried to focus on the words._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They stood there for a while, swaying back and forth and listening to each other breathe and hum. Jeremy's knees felt wobbly at some point and he gripped at Michael's jacket to keep himself from giving up on standing. Michael must have gotten the hint, because he swooped him up and kissed his face a bunch of times before laying him down on his bed. Jeremy sputtered at the amount of love in each kiss and felt watery giggles rise in his chest as Michael continued his onslaught. Christine gushed at how adorable her two boyfriends were, and Michael smiled so sweetly at her and held out his other arm. "Come here, gorgeous girl, our handsome boy needs you, too." Jeremy flushed at the comment and felt so high and light and wonderful as Christine skipped over. She squeaked when Michael grabbed her waist and pulled her down, and they all laughed at how ridiculous they were being._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The giggling ceased when Jeremy took in a really sharp and painful breath. Christine scrambled to his other side and asked what was wrong. Jeremy glanced at Michael with a guilty frown and he just _knew _his precious boy fucked up. Michael brushed Jeremy's cheek and sighed, "How long have you had your binder on, mister?" Jeremy shrunk and muttered out a meek ten hours. Thinking about his binder earlier did nothing to remind him of how long he had actually had it on.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Christine made this uncomfortable noise and looked really, really sad and Jeremy felt _so bad _. He sat up and hugged his sweet girl and tried to soothe her worries, "You didn't hurt me, Chrissie, I promise, it was all me, sweetheart, please don't cry, baby girl, it's not your fault."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________After another session of sniffling and crying, Michael cupped their cheeks and forced them to look at him. Both sets of gorgeous eyes were rimmed with red and twinkled with tears. "My date-mates are so emotional! What am I gonna do with you two!" He fake lamented, planting loving kisses on their eyes, then all over their faces, and they just laugh because this boy will forever make them happy (Michael smiles like he knows)._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________After letting their adorable 'riend make them feel better, they snuggled onto Michael's bed. Jeremy laid in the middle - he was always one for cuddles (Michael called him a "cuddle slut," which really wasn't one of his favorite nicknames, if he was honest) - and Christine on his right, curled against his side like a very cute puppy. Michael propped himself up on his elbow and rested his hand against his head, gently running his fingers over Jeremy's arms. Jeremy shivered and sighed, melting against Christine, who made it her job to press slow and gentle kisses wherever she could reach without moving._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Do you wanna talk about it?" Jeremy rolled his head to look at Michael, who had taken his glasses off at some point. If he thought about it, Jeremy would have came to the conclusion that, yeah, he kind of did want to talk about it. Maybe it'd make him feel better, because even now he felt a gross darkness in the pit of his stomach. But he shook his head, eyes burning in a familiar way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He wasn't sure who to turn to for more cuddles, who would help him get rid of this chilly feeling (they both would, to be honest). Christine had him covered, pulling him to her chest and keeping her arms wrapped around him. Michael scooted closer, wrapping his arm around both of them before placing gentle kisses on his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"It's dumb," Jeremy stated, voice muffled in Christine's neck. He still didn't want to talk about it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"It isn't," Michael insisted softly, kissing behind his ear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Jeremy shivered, "It is. I was annoyed for no reason and I just. It just really got to me. Bad." Christine rubbed her hand up and down his shoulder and arm, remaining silent._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"You know I get like that sometimes, right? It isn't dumb, it's completely valid. You told me that."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I don't know." Jeremy squeezed Christine lightly. He was aware that if he started crying again, he'd probably ruin Christine's really really pretty outfit, but she was making it really hard to pull away. With a strong reluctance, he turned and laid on his back, lip quivering. "It's just. Trying to explain something to him is a chore, and the way he's _always _talking makes my skin boil and my stomach hurt. I feel dizzy with annoyance and everything seems so much louder. Everything is just suffocating and there. Too much there. Just." He waved his hand as tears slid down on either side of his face. "A lot of too much."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The words themselves didn't make much sense, but Christine and Michael nodded along understandingly, like it was the only thing that ever made sense to them in the world. Jeremy dug the heels of his palms into his eyes and groaned. "I don't know."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"It's okay," Christine soothed. "We understand, Miah."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"You're not limited to one crying session, by the way. I promise I was only joking earlier and I really don't mind being here for you. For both of you, really." Jeremy looked up at Michael's serious expression._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"That goes for you, too, Michael." Christine moved behind him and caress Michael's face. "You're so strong all the time, but you can cry, too." Michael leaned into her hand, kissing the palm and smiling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"I know."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Jeremy looked between the two of them with love in his eyes. He smiled a little, "You guys are really pretty."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Michael snorted, and Christine straight up laughed. "I'm fine as hell. I don't know why else you'd be with me, other than this rockin' bod." With what little room he had, Michael struck a pose and gave them the most exaggerated bedroom eyes. Christine cackled, almost falling off the bed. She grabbed onto Jeremy's sweatshirt and wheezed. Michael broke his pose to giggle along with his date mates and held them to his chest. Christine continued to giggle, and Jeremy shook with silent, delightful laughs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"C'mere, sexy thing." Jeremy dragged Michael's face down for a kiss. Christine giggled at them because _honestly these boys are so cute Oh My Good Ness _. She gave them their moment, smiling lovingly as they pulled away and bumped foreheads, enjoying the presence of one another. She snuggled into Jeremy's shoulder as Michael settled next to Jeremy again, and they sighed collectively. Christine ran her fingers over Jeremy's stomach, and Michael started humming gently.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________It didn't take long for Jeremy to fall asleep, and when he did, he wore a small smile on his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> ending is a bit silly and rushed cause I really just wanted to stop looking at this in my "BLEASE FINISH ME" folder, it's been in there for weeks smh.
> 
> but yeah. kudos keep me breathing and comments keep me going, bless u all and ur bootiful faces.


End file.
